PurpleBlue
by Last Ice
Summary: Dua warna yang membedakan identitas dirinya. Ungu kelam saat dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan biru langit saat dia hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa. Namun, baru diketahui di saat semuanya harus berakhir.


**Purple/Blue**

_**Disclaimer**_: Astro Boy dan Black Rock Shooter bukan punyaku.

_**Warning**_: OOC, alur tidak jelas, alur kecepatan, membingungkan, adegan pembunuhan, dll.

* * *

Astro mematung melihat keadaan ruangan yang didatanginya. Ruangan berpenerangan cahaya lampu sirine polisi yang remang-remang itu masih memperlihatkan jelas apa yang ada di dalam sana. Tumpukan mayat dengan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana. Beberapa mayat dalam keadaan terpotong-potong. Yang para robot juga dalam kondisi yang terbelah-belah.

Astro sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saking syoknya melihat pemandangan semengerikan itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pemandangan itu. Belum lagi dengan sosok dalam kegelapan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata ungunya yang suram. Sosok yang berdiri di tengah para mayat. Sosok itu memegang sebilah pedang katana hitam yang masih meneteskan darah.

Sosok itu melangkah mendekat. Dia melangkahi mayat-mayat yang merupakan para korbannya itu. Astro masih terdiam. Kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Matanya terfokus pada mata si pembunuh yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mata yang tidak mengenal rasa kasihan. Mata yang memandang dingin dan tajam.

Astro ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa takut sampai seperti itu. Entah makhluk apa orang itu sebenarnya, tapi dia benar-benar terlihat mengerikan di mata Astro saat ini.

Pedangnya dihunuskan ke depan dengan sangat cepat. Astro terjatuh karena refleks mundur untuk menghindari hunusan pedang. Dia jatuh terduduk dan menabrak dinding lorong yang juga gelap. Si pembunuh kembali melangkah mendekatinya. Dia berjongkok dan menahan wajah Astro dengan tangannya untuk tetap menghadap ke arahnya. Sentuhan itu membuat Astro terbelalak.

Manu... sia...

Astro bisa merasakan jelas tangan yang menahan wajahnya itu adalah tangan manusia biarpun ditutup oleh sarung tangan yang lengket karena darah.

Pedang yang digenggam di tangan satunya, diangkat dengan ujung pedang mengarah lurus ke kepala Astro. Robot itu ingin melawan, tapi tubuhnya masih tidak bisa digerakkan. Mata ungu pelaku pembunuhan itu seperti menghipnotis dirinya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Jangan bergerak!" Tawashi muncul dengan beberapa anggota kepolisian lainnya. Mereka semua mengacungkan pistol masing-masing.

Si pelaku langsung berlari kabur.

"Hei! Berhenti!" Tawashi menembakkan pistolnya. Diikuti anggota yang lain. Tapi, si pelaku berhasil lolos dengan berbelok di tikungan lorong.

"Kejar dia!" titah Tawashi pada beberapa anggotanya untuk mengejar. Sementara itu dia menghampiri Astro yang masih terduduk bersama anggotanya yang tersisa. "Astro, kau tidak apa-apa? Astro?"

Astro tidak bergerak. Dia masih terguncang berat. Wajahnya yang bernoda darah karena dipegang oleh si pelaku tadi, tertunduk dalam. Tapi, noda darah itu tidak terlihat oleh Tawashi karena gelapnya lorong.

"I-Inspektur! Ini—" Salah satu anggota polisi berseru sambil menatap horor ke dalam ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah mereka.

Tawashi berdiri dan menengok ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia memucat. Bau amis darah menguar menusuk penciumannya. Ditambah dengan melihat kondisi mayat-mayat di dalam sana yang mengenaskan dalam penerangan yang remang.

"Ce-cepat panggil anggota yang lain kemari!" titah Tawashi.

Segera salah satu anggotanya menghubungi melalui radio yang dibawanya.

Tawashi kembali berbalik menatap Astro yang masih terduduk. Kaki robot itu sudah dilipat merapat ke dada. Tangannya memeluk kedua lututunya. Wajahnya dibenamkan di antara kaki dan dadanya. Inspektur Kepolisian Kota Metro itu mengerti bagaimana keadaan Astro sekarang. Pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah untuk robot seperti dirinya. Dan biarpun robot, Astro juga diprogram agar bersikap dan berpikir seperti anak usia 9 tahun. Pemandangan itu pasti akan membuat anak usia segitu terguncang hebat. Apalagi Astro yang sebenarnya belum berusia genap setahun.

Para polisi yang tadi mengejar pelaku kemudian datang.

"Maaf, Inspektur. Pelaku berhasil kabur dengan lompat dari jendela dan hilang ke dalam kebun belakang," lapor salah satu polisi.

"Apa? Lompat dari jendela? Ini 'kan lantai lima," Tawashi terkejut bukan main. "Tunggu, apakah itu artinya dia robot? Robot... melakukan... pembunuhan?" Ini akan menjadi kasus yang sangat gawat kalau memang ada robot yang melakukan pembunuhan.

"Dia manusia," gumam Astro yang masih memendamkan wajahnya di lututnya. "Dia manusia...," ulangnya dengan suara gemetar.

Tawashi dan anggota polisi lain lebih terkejut lagi. Tawashi segera menghampiri Astro lagi dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak salah lagi...," jawab Astro dengan tetap menunduk. "Aku... sudah bersentuhan dengannya. Tubuhnya... manusia..."

Tawashi terbelalak. Dia mau saja untuk tidak mempercayai perkataan robot anak-anak di depannya. Tapi, Astro tidak mungkin berbohong, apalagi di kondisi seperti sekarang. Ini akan menjadi lebih gawat lagi kalau pelakunya manusia. Selama ini tidak ada kasus pembunuhan semacam ini di Kota Metro. Ini akan menjadi kasus pembunuhan pertama yang akan ditangani oleh Kepolisian Kota Metro.

Tunggu, kalau benar manusia, bagaimana dia bisa selamat lompat dari jendela lantai lima? Apa dia itu benar-benar manusia? Ini menjadi meragukan juga.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Laporan mengenai para korban sudah diterima Tawashi. Mereka adalah para pejabat dan beberapa pelayan manusia dan robot. Tak ada yang aneh selain itu. Mereka yang manusia juga tidak memiliki laporan kejahatan atau semacamnya. Untuk yang para pejabat sepertinya bukan tidak, mungkin saja belum diketahui. Setelah banyak hal yang terjadi pada kasus Robotonia, para pejabat sekalipun tidak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya. Jadi, kalau memiliki musuh, pasti sadar atau tidak mereka telah memilikinya karena posisi mereka yang kadang membuat beberapa orang lain tidak suka. Apalagi mereka yang tahu rahasia-rahasia mereka.

Saling membenci dalam hal jabatan bukan lagi rahasia umum. Tapi, sampai ada yang melakukan pembunuhan dengan begitu sadis, ini sudah tidak bisa dikompromi lagi. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah pelakunya itu. Pelakunya adalah manusia. Kalau begini para robot tidak bisa dikerahkan sepenuhnya karena mereka dilarang melukai manusia. Apalagi setelah melihat Astro yang syok berat melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihatnya. Entah bagaimana dengan robot polisi yang juga belum pernah menangani kasus semacam ini dan belum lama bertugas.

Tawashi menghela nafas. "Ini lebih buruk dari yang terjadi film."

Sekarang Astro dikabarkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya mengurung diri di kamar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah karena kasus itu. Dr. O'Shay sampai bingung juga harus bagaimana.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memerintahkannya untuk memeriksa duluan saat itu kalau tahu yang seperti ini yang akan dilihatnya," gumam Tawashi. Ada penyesalan juga kalau dirinya memimpin tanpa tahu kondisi lebih lanjut.

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi rumah Astro diperintahkannya untuk diawasi. Sebab Tawashi sempat melihat kalau robot itu hendak dibunuh juga oleh pelaku dengan menggunakan senjatanya yang berupa pedang. Tujuannya mungkin saja menghilangkan saksi mata karena para robot di TKP juga dibantai habis. Itu artinya Astro ada kemungkinan diincar. Dan itu artinya pula, pelakunya akan mendatanginya. Itu bisa menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk menangkap si pelaku.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Astro membuka matanya. Dia menoleh pada jendela kamarnya. Di luar sudah gelap. Hari sudah kembali malam.

Malam...

Gelap...

Tubuh Astro menegang. Dia jadi teringat lagi pada kejadian di malam itu di mana dirinya melihat banyak tubuh tak bernyawa dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Dia pun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Dan juga pelakunya itu...

Astro tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dia ingin bisa melupakannya. Kalau bisa, dia ingin seluruh ingatannya dihapus saja.

Di luar mendadak ribut. Astro menengok keluar dari dalam selimutnya. Dia pun terbelalak. Seluruh kamarnya gelap sekarang. Dia termundur sampai merapat ke kepala tempat tidur. Di luar terlihat cahaya senter yang bergerak-gerak dan suara langkah-langkah kaki para polisi yang sedang berjaga di luar.

"Lampunya mati!

"Cuma di sekitar sini saja yang padam!"

"Hei, cepat periksa!"

"Tingkatkan kewaspadaan! Tingkatkan kewaspadaan!"

Astro hanya diam memandangi jendelanya itu. Para polisi itu manusia semua dan mereka sedang menjaganya yang robot. Bukan, Astro sadar mereka melakukannya bukan karena ingin menjaganya. Melainkan memanfaatkan dirinya yang ada kemungkinan diincar oleh si pelaku pembantaian itu. Tapi, kalau keadaannya sudah begini... itu artinya...

Dingin sebilah logam terasa menempel di sekitar leher Astro. Robot itu menoleh perlahan dan melihat sosok bermata ungu kelam itu lagi. Dia lagi-lagi mematung setelah melihat mata itu. Suaranya juga tidak bisa dia keluarkan. Bagaimana dan sejak kapan orang itu masuk? Sama sekali tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki atau pun pintu yang terbuka.

Astro semakin terbelalak ketika pedangnya mulai terasa bergesek dengan lehernya.

"Hei, siapa itu!?" Salah seorang polisi muncul dengan senter yang tersorot ke arah si pelaku yang membuatnya sontak berhenti. Pelaku itu kini terlihat jelas berpakaian serba hitam dengan gambar bintang putih di pungungnya. Kepalanya dia tutup dengan tudung jaket. Namun, dia menghalangi cahaya senter dengan tangannya sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas.

Tiba-tiba si pelaku itu lenyap dan tiba-tiba pula polisi yang memergokinya jatuh bersimbah darah sambil merintih. Senter yang dibawa polisi tersebut bergelinding di lantai dan menyorot kaki si pelaku yang berada di depan mayat para polisi.

Astro bergerak menjauh dengan panik. Dia sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tapi, dia terus bergerak menjauh hingga merapat di sudut ke tembok. Si pelaku itu kembali melangkah mendekati Astro.

"Kau... bukan manusia...," Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Astro. Tubuhnya memang terasa seperti manusia, tapi baru kali ini Astro melihat ada manusia yang tidak berperasaan dan berani melakukan hal keji seperti itu.

Tak ada tanggapan. Si pelaku hanya diam sambil terus memandang Astro.

"Astro— KYAAAAAA!" Uran yang datang bermaksud melihat Astro langsung menjerit ketika melihat mayat para polisi yang terkapar di depan pintu.

Perhatian Si pelaku kini beralih ke Uran. Adik Astro kini terancam. Tidak ingin Uran menjadi sasaran juga, Astro refleks menahan tubuh si pelaku walaupun rasa takut masih dirasakannya.

"Uran! Lari! Cepat pergi!" teriak Astro. Seharusnya dengan kekuatannya sebagai robot, dia bisa menahan si pelaku. Dia pun merutuk dirinya karena baru bisa bertindak setelah ada korban lagi. "CEPAT!"

Robot gadis kecil itu pun berlari sambil menjerit minta tolong. Suaranya yang lantang pasti bisa mengundang semua polisi untuk datang.

Si pelaku menengok wajah Astro yang sedang menahannya. Dia menatap diam robot itu. Wajah Astro terlihat ketakutan sekali, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menghalanginya.

Si pelaku kemudian memukulkan bagian bawah ganggang pedangnya ke kepala Astro yang dalam sekejap menyebarkan aliran listrik. Pandangan Astro menggelap. Cengkeramannya melonggar. Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Si pelaku memandang sebentar Astro yang tidak sadarkan diri itu sebelum kemudian kabur melalui jendela. Dia sempat dikejar oleh para polisi yang berada di luar, namun lagi-lagi dia menghilang dalam kegelapan malam dengan cepat.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Korban berjatuhan lagi. Kali ini dari pihak polisi. Mayat para polisi yang terbunuh pun diangkut petugas ke dalam ambulans setelah dimasukkan ke kantong mayat. Astro hanya bisa tertunduk menyesal di dekat pintu depan rumahnya karena baru berani bertindak sekarang. Kalau sejak awal dia bisa bertindak, korban pasti tidak akan ada seperti sekarang. Kalau saja dia bisa menangis, saat ini pula dia pasti akan menangis.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku...," gumamnya lirih.

Dr. O'Shay berjalan menghampirinya dan memegang kedua pundaknya dari belakang. "Ini bukan salahmu, Astro."

"Ini salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak perlu takut untuk menghadapinya. Aku ini robot yang tidak akan dengan mudah mati terbunuh oleh senjatanya," lirihnya.

"Itu tidak benar, Astro." Tawashi berajalan menghampiri. "Apa kau tidak ingat para robot yang ada di TKP? Mereka semua tidak ada yang selamat. Tidak ada harapan untuk bisa diperbaiki lagi. Rusak total. Jadi... kau pun sudah sepantasnya merasa takut."

Astro semakin tertunduk.

"Selain itu," Tawashi menambahkan, "aku juga takut. Semua yang ada di sini juga takut. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi kasus seperti ini selama aku tinggal di sini. Pelakunya biarpun manusia, dia sepertinya bukan manusia biasa. Seharusnya tidak perlu kaget juga kalau ada yang seperti ini karena di masa lalu orang-orang seperti dia juga ada. Hanya saja sudah lama tidak terdengar kabar orang-orang seperti mereka."

Astro merasakan kepalanya dielus.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan diri sendiri," bisik Tawashi yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

Astro tetap diam saja. Biarpun dibilang begitu, dia tetap tidak bisa tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Orang itu... harus segera ditangkap untuk bisa mengakhiri kasus ini.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Tawashi mengadakan jumpa pers untuk memberitahukan mengenai kasus pembantaian yang terjadi serta penyerangan terhadap Astro semalam. Inspektur kepolisian itu hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Dia tidak menjawab hingga mendetil. Mengenai pelakunya, dia hanya mengatakan kalau setidaknya telah ditemukan ciri khas pada pakaian yang dikenakannya, yaitu adanya bintang putih besar pada bagian punggung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam dan memiliki mata berwarna ungu. Semua itu berdasarkan kesaksian Astro. Tapi, tidak diberitahukan kalau yang menyerang itu manusia. Tawashi hanya bilang kalau robot atau bukan, masih belum diketahui.

Karena masih ada kemungkinan Astro diincar, daripada membuat satu sekolah cemas karena takutnya kedatangan Astro akan mengundang si pelaku, Astro hanya belajar di rumah saja sampai kasus ini selesai. Hanya saja, hal itu juga membuatnya jadi sulit keluar rumah. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan orang lain, mereka semua takut dan menjauh. Uran adiknya juga kena imbas dari masalahnya ini sehingga dia juga tidak sekolah ataupun main keluar rumah. Mereka berdua cuma bisa berkeliling rumah sepanjang hari. Paling jauh cuma di halaman rumah.

Beberapa polisi masih mengawasi rumahnya. Kalau malam akan meningkat jumlahnya. Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak penyerangan namun tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda akan kedatangan si pelaku. Biarpun begitu, penjagaan tetap dilaksanakan. Ini demi menuntaskan kasus yang pertama kali terjadi di Kota Metro.

"Kak Astro, kita main sesuatu, yuk. Aku bosan," ajak Uran.

Astro yang sedang membaca buku sambil duduk di halaman di sebelah Uran, menghentikan bacaannya dan menoleh ke arah adiknya itu. "Mau main apa?"

Uran berpikir. Dia berpikir keras. Lalu, dia akhirnya membungkuk lemas. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kalau cuma di rumah saja." Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu berguling-guling merengek. "Huwaah! Kenapa kita mengalami hal semacam ini!? Aku tidak suka ini! Aku tidak suka! Cepatlah selesai!"

Astro hanya bisa menatap diam kelakuan adiknya itu. Dia mengerti kondisinya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tanda-tanda keberadaan si pelaku sama sekali tidak ada, juga dirinya yang tidak bisa berkeliaran bebas karena kondisi penduduk yang takut sekarang. Dia tidak bisa asal bertindak.

"Eh, Kak. Itu apa?" tunjuk Uran ke atas. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring.

Astro mendongak. Ada banyak kertas yang berterbangan di atas karena tertiup angin yang sedang kencang sekarang. Astro segera meletakkan bukunya dan terbang menangkap semua kertas-kertas itu. Setelah semuanya tertangkap, dia melihat sebentar sambil mendarat. Isi kertas itu adalah jawaban ulangan dengan nilai di atas 90 semua. Nama yang tercantum di kertas itu semuanya adalah Stella Gibson.

"Wah... Hebatnya dia...," kagum Uran setelah melihat semua nilai yang tercantum di kertas jawaban tersebut.

"Maaf, itu milikku." Seorang gadis menghampiri mereka. Dia berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua dengan panjang yang berbeda. Kunciran kanan lebih pendek dari kunciran yang kiri dan juga keduanya dihiasi pita merah. Ekspresinya datar dengan mata berwarna biru langit. Kulitnya putih pucat. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas coklat. Dasi dan roknya berpola kotak-kotak berwarna merah bergaris hitam. Dia juga mengenakan _armband_ merah bersimbol bintang hitam di tangan kiri. Sepatunya coklat dengan kaos kaki putih sebetis. Dan dia membawa tas jinjing hitam.

Seragam sekolah itu Astro belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Murid dari luar kota kah?

Astro menyerahkan kertas-kertas ulangan itu pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap si gadis dengan ekspresi datarnya itu sambil menerima kertas-kertas miliknya.

"Jadi, namamu Stella Gibson, ya? Boleh kupanggil Stella?" pinta Astro.

"Tentu saja," jawab si gadis singkat.

"Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Astro. Dan ini adikku, Uran."

Uran memberi salam. "Halo."

Stella hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Lalu... kau berasal dari sekolah mana?" tanya Astro. "Seragammu belum pernah kulihat."

"Aku dari sekolah luar. Aku baru pindah ke sini minggu lalu," jawab Stella.

Ternyata memang dari sekolah luar, batin Astro. Eh? Seminggu yang lalu? Itu artinya dia sudah berada di Kota Metro saat terjadi kasus pembantaian. Tapi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut berada dekat-dekat denganku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Stella karena menyadari dirinya diperhatikan.

"Oh, maaf," ucap Astro cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mengenai... kasus yang dialamimu, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kasus itu."

Astro terkejut. "Jadi... kenapa kau... tidak..."

"Aku tidak perlu takut denganmu. Bukan aku 'kan yang diincar? Jadi, untuk apa juga takut."

Astro tertegun. Sedangkan Uran tersenyum lebar. Dia bersorak riang sambil melompat memeluk Stella karena ternyata ada juga orang yang tidak takut berada dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Astro juga mau saja melakukan hal serupa dengan Uran, namun dia sadar kalau dirinya itu tidak sekanak-kanak adiknya. Dia hanya tersenyum menatap Stella yang diam saja dipelakukan begitu oleh adiknya.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Stella melangkah memasuki sebuah kawasan apartemen. Dia menaiki tangga hingga tiba di lantai 3, lalu berjalan sampai di pintu bertuliskan nomor 37. Dia merogoh saku almamaternya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Dia membuka kunci pintu.

Sebelum dia membuka pintu, dia mengambil sebuah pistol hitam dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Pintu dia buka tiba-tiba sambil dibidikkan ke dalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Instingmu memang tajam, ya, Stella." Seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tenang walaupun pistol telah terbidik ke arahnya.

Stella menurunkan senjatanya. "Nana, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Nana Gray, gadis berambut pendek keabuan dengan pakaian terusan dominan hitam dan jingga, tersenyum tipis. "Hanya berkunjung. Kau tidak memberi kabar setelah pindah ke sini."

"Aku sibuk." Stella melangkah masuk dan melewati Nana begitu saja.

"Kudengar kau gagal membunuh satu saksi. Ah, tidak. Sekarang jadi dua, ya?" Nana terdengar menyindir.

"Ya, aku gagal," jawab Stella dengan nada datar. Dia meletakkan tasnya di sofa hitam di ruang tengah—ruang santai—dan melangkah membuka tirai jendela beranda. Cahaya matahari langsung menerangi bagian dalam apartemen tersebut.

"Kau belum pernah gagal sebelumnya. Kenapa sekarang bisa gagal?" tanya Nana heran.

Stella terdiam. Dia juga bingung kenapa dirinya bisa gagal. Padahal robot itu, Astro, memiliki banyak celah yang seharusnya mudah saja membunuhnya. Tapi, Astro terlihat berbeda dengan korban-korbannya sebelumnya sehingga dia pun sempat merasa ragu untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, apa yang berbeda itu?

"Robot itu sekarang dikawal polisi 24 jam. Kau sudah punya cara untuk mendekatinya dan membunuhnya?" tanya Nana lagi.

"Sekarang ini aku sudah berhasil mendekatinya dengan kejadian kebetulan. Tak ada yang curiga," jawab Stella, berjalan menuju lemari dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang santai dan mengambil sebuah gelas. Lalu, dia ke kulkas dan mengambil sekotak jus jeruk yang langsung dituangkan ke gelasnya.

"Kau tidak menawariku?" tanya Nana.

"Tidak, karena kau bukan tamu. Kau masuk tanpa izin," jawab Stella. Dia menegak minumannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, ya," ejek Nana. "Yah, tak apalah. Aku malah akan kaget kalau mendadak kau menjadi baik." Dia merogoh tas pinggangnya, mengeluarkan selembar foto. Diletakkannya foto itu di meja makan yang berada di tengah dapur. "Ini targetmu berikutnya. Cuma pengusaha kotor." Dia menghela nafas. "Lama-lama aku jadi bingung. Kita ini orang jahat atau baik, ya? Sebab yang kita bunuh itu... pasti orang-orang tidak benar juga. Walaupun saksi yang tidak bersalah juga kita bunuh, sih."

Stella cuma diam sambil memandang foto targetnya yang merupakan seorang pria paruh baya gendut dengan penampilannya yang terlihat norak karena penuh dengan perhiasan emas.

"Oke, aku harus pergi. Aku juga ada pekerjaan. Semoga berhasil dengan targetmu kali ini, Stella." Dan dengan begitu, Nana pergi meninggalkan apartemen Stella yang sebenarnya hanya dihuni oleh Stella seorang karena gedung apartemen itu memang dikhususkan untuk dirinya. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigai karena lokasi apartemen itu juga jarang dilewati orang.

Stella meletakkan gelasnya di atas kulkas. Dia berjalan mendekati meja makan dan mengambil foto targetnya. Setelah itu dia ke kamarnya, menyalakan lampu, lalu menyalakan komputer yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu.

Layar hologram memperlihatkan data-data targetnya. Jadwal, lokasi, kebiasaan, semuanya. Dia mempelajari korbannya dari data-data yang masuk ke komputernya itu. Setelah itu, dia pun bersiap. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitamnya yang memiliki gambar bintang putih di punggung dan dada kiri jaketnya. Pedang katananya—Black Blade—dan sebuah pistol hitam, disimpan di balik jaketnya.

Tudung jaket dikenakan. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit berubah menjadi ungu kelam.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Tawashi menggeram kesal melihat laporan yang kini berada di atas mejanya. Dalam semalam, terjadi dua kasus pembunuhan baru. Lokasinya berjauhan, tapi waktu kejadiannya hampir bersamaan. Kali ini tak ada saksi, baik yang lolos ataupun dibunuh juga. CCTV tidak menangkap gambar adanya orang yang mencurigakan.

"Jadi, kali ini pelakunya ada dua orang," gumam Tawashi. "Tapi, aku yakin kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah pelaku yang pada kasus sebelumnya."

"Boleh kulihat laporannya, Inspektur?" tanya Delta, rekan robot Tawashi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan.

"Kusarankan jangan. Biarpun kau robot, aku tidak yakin mentalmu siap untuk melihatnya," ujar Tawashi. "Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama seperti Astro. Sekarang dia memang sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku yakin dia masih trauma sebenarnya."

"Baiklah," sahut Delta, mengalah. Dia mengerti maksud atasannya itu baik dengan tidak membiarkannya melihat laporan yang juga disertai foto-foto korban dan keadaan TKP. Beliau juga tidak membiarkannya atau robot polisi lainnya untuk ikut ke TKP karena kabarnya kondisi jenazah korban terlalu mengenaskan.

Tawashi melihat kembali laporan kasus yang baru itu. Salah satu korban dibunuh dengan ditebas mengenakan benda tajam. Itu artinya pedang. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Namun, yang satu lagi dibunuh dengan ditembak berkali-kali di bagian tubuh yang vital. Senjata yang digunakan masih belum diketahui karena peluru yang ditemukan di TKP dengan di tubuh korban merupakan peluru jenis tak dikenal. Kemungkinan senjata buatan sendiri.

Anehnya, dari data para korban, tidak ada laporan kalau korban kasus yang sebelumnya dengan kasus yang baru memiliki hubungan.

Tawashi merenung sejenak. "Apakah ini... ulah pembunuh bayaran?"

"Pembunuh bayaran?" tanya Delta.

"Ya, mereka dibayar oleh seseorang atau lebih untuk melakukan pembunuhan. Lagipula di zaman seperti sekarang—berdasarkan pengamatanku, biarpun persenjataan sekarang canggih dan ada beberapa yang bisa membuat sendiri, dengan kata lain bisa didapat dengan mudah, nyali orang-orang sekarang terlalu kecil untuk melakukan pembunuhan terhadap sesama manusia. Jadinya mereka menyewa jasa pembunuh bayaran untuk melakukannya. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang-orang seperti itu di masa sekarang ini."

Delta tidak berkomentar. Dia juga tidak menyangka kalau ada orang seperti itu. Orang yang hidup sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Hal itu juga baru kali ini dia dengar.

"Aku akan mencoba memeriksa laporan dari kepolisian tempat lain," kata Tawashi tiba-tiba. Mungkin saja ada petunjuk siapa pelaku pembunuhan ini. Kalau benar mereka pembunuh bayaran, ini terlalu... 'licin' untuk pembunuh pemula. Mereka pasti sudah sering melakukannya. Jadi, pasti ada laporan mengenai mereka di tempat lain."

Tawashi mengepal erat kedua telapak tangannya. Kasus ini harus bisa dia hentikan secepatnya sebelum korban bertambah lagi.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Astro sudah mendengar tentang kasus pembunuhan yang baru terjadi semalam. Dalam waktu singkat, sudah terjadi lagi yang kasus yang baru. Tanpa ada peringatan atau tanda-tanda. Terjadi begitu saja. Sementara dirinya masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal dirinya sepertinya sudah tidak lagi diincar karena pelaku pembunuhan itu tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya di tempatnya.

"Stella, menurutmu... bagaimana tentang kasus pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi sekarang?" tanya Astro pada Stella yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu datang lagi setelah pulang sekolah. Terlihat dari baju seragamnya yang masih dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang diincar 'kan bukan aku. Bukannya sudah kubilang sebelumnya?" jawab Stella dengan nada datar dan tak berekspresi itu. Pandangannya pun hanya lurus ke depan.

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya itu terjadi padamu?" tanya Astro. "Kau diincar oleh orang yang tidak dikenal."

Stella terdiam. Cukup lama. "Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian. "Karena tidak mengalaminya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Jawaban itu tidak salah juga menurut Astro. Dia sendiri juga tidak berbuat apa-apa ketika diincar oleh si pelaku. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Kau masih takut?" tanya Stella.

Astro mengangguk pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tertawa lirih. "Aku ini robot, tapi bisa sampai setakut ini karena menjadi incaran pembunuh."

Stella mengusap kepala Astro dengan lembut. Robot itu terkejut dan menatap Stella yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. Dia tersenyum karena merasa sebenarnya Stella itu cuma wajahnya yang tak pandai berekspresi dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Lagipula Astro merasa tenang dengan usapan Stella.

**=Purple/Blue=**

_Aku... tetap tidak bisa melawan perintah..._

_Astro... harus dibunuh secepatnya..._

_Begitu pula dengan adiknya yang juga sempat melihatku._

_Apa ini salah... atau benar?_

_Aku... tidak tahu..._

_Yang aku tahu... ini adalah tugasku sebagai BRS untuk membalas kebaikan'nya'._

**=Purple/Blue=**

"Apa!? Serangan lagi!?" Tawashi berseru mendadak ketika menerima telepon kalau telah terjadi serangan di sebuah rumah milik seorang jutawan. Di sana tidak ada si pemilik rumah, kecuali anaknya yang masih berusia 11 tahunan. Laporan serangan diberitahukan oleh seorang pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah tersebut dan menemukan para robot penjaga rumah di gerbang dalam keadaan rusak parah karena terpotong-potong.

Tanpa buang waktu. Tawashi segera berangkat ke sana dengan jumlah besar polisi lainnya untuk mengepung rumah tersebut yang sangat luas. Serangan ini pasti sebenarnya sangat disengaja. Menunggu hingga si anak tinggal sendiri di rumah. Terlalu sangat aneh bila ini kebetulan karena menurut laporan, si pemilik rumah pergi belum lama. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan kalau kali yang diincar benar-benar si anak.

"Ini... benar-benar pembunuh bayaran," geram Tawashi karena anak-anak pun dijadikan sasaran juga.

Dia tadi juga baru mendapatkan informasi mengenai kasus pembunuhan di tempat lain yang diduga ulah pembunuh bayaran. Ada banyak. Tapi, yang paling mencolok adalah pembunuh yang diketahui memiliki ciri khas berpakaian serba hitam dan memiliki gambar bintang putih besar di punggung pakaiannya. Ciri yang sama dengan pelaku yang kini sedang diburu. Si pembunuh bayaran tersebut memiliki nama sandi BRS, singkatan dari Black Rock Shooter.

Yang lebih mengejutkan dari informasi yang didapat adalah... pelakunya seorang gadis remaja. Belum jelas wajahnya seperti apa, tapi sudah dipastikan begitu.

"Anak-anak juga..." Tawashi semakin menggeram kesal. Pembunuh yang masih anak-anak seperti itu pastilah ada yang mengendalikannya dari belakang. Tidak mungkin juga anak-anak seperti itu berbuat tindakan keji seperti ini atas keinginan mereka sendiri kecuali ada yang memerintahkan mereka.

"Ini semakin memperbanyak misteri saja."

**=Purple/Blue=**

"Astro! Tunggu! Kau benar-benar ingin ke sana!?" seru Dr. O'Shay yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Astro yang sudah berada di ambang pintu pun berhenti. "Ya, aku akan ke sana untuk membantu," jawabnya yakin, tanpa berbalik. Dia mendengar tentang adanya serangan dari laporan yang didapat oleh Yuko, asisten Dr. O'Shay, dari komputer flaminggonya, Momo.

"Tapi, orang ini berbahaya. Dia pun masih mengincarmu sebenarnya, 'kan? Mungkin saja ini pancingan."

"Tidak," sangkal Astro cepat. "Ini sudah terlalu lama kalau dia ingin memancingku ke sana. Ini mungkin bukanlah pancingan, melainkan target lainnya. Aku harus mencegahnya sebelum ada korban lagi. Sudah cukup aku membiarkan ada yang terbunuh sebelumnya. Kali ini, aku harus bisa menolongnya."

"Bukannya kau masih trauma?" tanya Yuko. "Itu bisa mempengaruhi tindakanmu."

"Aku... akan mencoba melawan rasa takutku," ucap Astro yang sebenarnya jadi tidak yakin apakah akan berhasil atau tidak dalam penyelamatan nanti. "Aku pergi dulu!" Dia pun kembali melangkah tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Dr. O'Shay dan Yuko.

_Aku tidak boleh takut..._

_Aku tidak boleh takut..._

_Aku harus bisa melawannya dan menangkapnya..._

_Aku harus bisa menghentikannya!_

Setibanya di luar, Astro terbang secepat mungkin menuju lokasi terjadi serangan.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Di luar rumah sudah terlihat ramai. Baik itu oleh polisi ataupun wartawan. Stella tidak menyangka aksinya sudah ketahuan secepat ini. Itu sebabnya dia malas kalau sasarannya anak-anak. Pasti hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Dia berbalik dari jendela, melihat si gadis kecil yang merupakan sasarannya. Gadis itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak di tempat tidurnya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar. Memang menjadi mudah kalau begini, tapi kalau sudah ketahuan, rasanya ini bukan menjadi hal yang mudah lagi karena dia akan sedikit kesulitan saat kabur nanti. Minta bantuan Nana? Gadis itu tidak bisa diandalkan, menurutnya.

"Kau yang di dalam! Cepat keluar! Kami sudah mengepungmu! Menyerahlah!"

Stella kenal suara itu. Itu pasti si polisi berhidung besar berbulu seperti sikat yang memergokinya saat hampir membunuh Astro di hotel dulu. Inspektur Tawashi. Anggota yang lain menurutnya bukan masalah, tapi polisi yang satu itu sepertinya merupakan yang paling perlu diawasi karena kemampuannya yang berbeda dengan polisi lain di Kota Metro walaupun masih tidak sebanding dengan polisi berbakat lainnya yang pernah dia temui di kota lain. Tapi, cukup untuk membuatnya waspada.

"Ini peringatan terakhir! Cepat keluar!"

Karena suara Tawashi yang lantang akibat pengeras suara, sang korban kini terbangun. Gadis kecil itu kaget bukan main ketika melihat Stella yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata ungu kelamnya yang membuat siapa pun yang melihat merasa merinding.

Gadis kecil itu menjerit kencang karena takut. Stella tidak mempedulikannya. Dia pun segera melangkah mendekati sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Dia ingin segera keluar dari masalah menghadapi para polisi di luar sana.

Langkah Stella terhenti ketika mendengar suara desingan yang mendekat. Itu suara jet roket. Dia pun melompat di saat sesuatu mendobrak jendela hingga hancur.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu!"

Stella terpaku. Ternyata yang datang adalah Astro. Robot itu sudah berani untuk bertindak menghadapinya. Mata robot itu tidak lagi menampakkan ketakutan separah sebelumnya. Tapi, bukan berarti dia sudah tidak takut sekarang.

Stella berdiri dengan ekspresi datarnya. Kelihatannya dirinya sudah tidak bisa menunda lebih lama lagi untuk membunuh Astro.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Astro masih merasakan takut saat menatap mata kelam si pelaku. Namun, Pelaku itu sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa kalau dirinya merupakan ancaman yang benar-benar bisa menghentikannya. Wajahnya yang tidak terlihat jelas karena berada di ruangan gelap, semakin memperburuk tekanan yang dirasakan Astro. Sebab keadaan sekarang sama dengan sebelumnya. Gelap.

Si pelaku melakukan sebuah pose yang memberikan tanda tanya pada Astro. Apa yang dilakukannya?

Astro pun tersadar kalau itu ternyata kuda-kuda untuk menyerang ketika gadis itu melesat dan dalam sekejap mata sudah berada di hadapannya. Robot itu kelabakan ketika menghindari tebasan pedang hitam si pelaku yang mengarah ke kepalanya. Beruntunglah dia berhasil menghindar berkat kecepatan jetnya. Dia terbang keluar lewat jendela yang didobraknya tadi, bermaksud memancing pelaku berpenampilan serba hitam itu keluar juga dan menjauh dari sasarannya.

Si pelaku mengejarnya dengan cepat dan gesit. Astro yang sudah berada di luar, terbang tinggi ke atas karena berpikir pelaku tidak mungkin bisa mencapainya bila berada tinggi di udara. Akan tetapi, dia terbelalak ketika melihat si pelaku ternyata bisa melompat sangat tinggi dan kini sudah berada sejajar dengannya. Mata ungunya menatap lurus ke arah Astro. Pedangnya sudah siap ditebaskan.

Pedang ditebas dengan sangat cepat. Sekali lagi Astro beruntung bisa menghindari tepat waktu. Orang-orang yang melihatnya sampai tak sadar telah menahan nafas. Astro langsung terbang menjauh, sementara si pelaku meluncur turun dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari lawannya.

Si pelaku merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Sesuatu terlihat muncul dan menyusun hingga membentuk sebuah meriam hitam besar yang langsung ditembakkan ke arah Astro. Astro yang memang unggul di udara, berhasil menghindari semua tembakan tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun. Peluru-peluru yang merupakan bola-bola cahaya biru itu tidak secepat tebasan pedang si pelaku.

Si pelaku terus meluncur ke bawah hingga mendarat di atap rumah yang menjadi sedikit remuk karena pendaratan yang kasar. Dia kembali berdiri tegap tanpa terlihat mengalami cedera setelah mendarat dari ketinggian yang sebenarnya bisa membunuh manusia biasa. Matanya masih memandang Astro yang berada jauh di atasnya.

"Dia... bukan manusia...," desis Astro setelah melihat keadaan si pelaku yang masih baik-baik saja itu. "Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Lampu sorot dari helikopter melintas sebentar melalui si pelaku. Saat itu Astro melihat wajah yang sudah cukup dikenalnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Stel... la?"

Helikopter yang memberikan lampu sorot itu tiba-tiba dihantam rudal yang entah datang dari mana dan berputar tak terkendali. Astro segera terbang untuk menyelamatkan para penumpang di dalamnya. Ketika itu sebuah helikopter lain datang dan menurunkan tangga tali di dekat si pelaku.

"Dia hendak kabur! Tembak dia! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" seru Tawashi lantang.

Para polisi mulai menembaki si pelaku. Hujan peluru seperti itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh olehnya. Dengan tenang si pelaku membidikkan meriam besarnya yang terlihat sangat berat itu. Dia menembak dan semua yang berada di arah datangnya tembakan itu bubar dengan cepat. Mobil yang terkena tembakan meledak. Ledakan itu memicu ledakan mobil lain yang berada di dekatnya. Terus begitu. Tapi, untungnya tak ada korban akibat hal itu.

Si pelaku pun jadi berhasil lolos dengan helikopter yang datang itu. Astro tidak mengejar karena sedang membawa para penumpang helikopter sebelumnya. Selain itu, dia juga masih syok dengan wajah si pelaku saat tersorot tadi. Ingin sekali dibantahnya, tapi itu jelas-jelas wajah Stella.

_Stella... Itu tidak mungkin..._

**=Purple/Blue=**

Pikiran Stella seperti kosong sekarang ini. Dia hanya diam terus semenjak kabur tadi. Matanya yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi warna biru, hanya menatap nanar ke luar jendela. Ternyata dia menundanya lagi.

"Kau gagal lagi, Stella," ejek Nana yang sedang menyetir helikopter yang digunakan untuk membawa kabut rekannya itu.

Stella tidak berkomentar.

"Hei, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa dikeluarkan dari Organisasi."

Stella tetap diam saja. Tidak mempedulikan setiap kata Nana.

Nana menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan mempedulikanmu berikutnya. Itu pun kalau tidak diperintahkan oleh White."

Stella masih tetap diam. Itu membuat Nana semakin kesal saja.

"Berikutnya, gunakan saja alat teleportasi yang diberikan padamu. Biarpun cuma berfungsi sekali, tapi itu akan sangat membantumu untuk kabur karena aku benar-benar tidak akan membantumu lagi," celoteh Nana.

Stella tidak peduli.

"Astro...," gumamnya yang hampir tidak terdengar. Hanya nama robot itu yang kini terpintas di kepalanya.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Ketakutan terhadap Astro akhirnya lenyap ketika berita bahwa Astro berhasil menggagalkan pembunuhan semalam tersiar di TV. Dia dan Uran akhirnya bisa kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa. Namun, pikiran Astro masih melayang-layang pada malam kejadian itu.

Dia yakin itu wajah Stella. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terpikir kalau itu mungkin bisa saja bukan Stella. Warna matanya. Warna mata si pelaku adalah ungu kelam, sedangkan warna mata Stella itu biru langit yang cerah dan teduh. Menyiratkan ketenangan yang damai.

Apa Stella punya kembaran di mana ternyata kembarannya itu melakukan kejahatan sementara Stella hanya pelajar biasa? Itu bisa membuat Stella kena masalah karena bisa saja dirinya dituduh hanya karena berwajah sama. Tapi, kelihatannya itu belum akan terjadi karena para polisi belum mengetahui wajah si pelaku. Hanya Astro saja yang mengetahuinya dan dia merahasiakannya. Selain itu juga, dia harus memastikan dulu apakah benar yang dilihatnya itu memang Stella atau bukan.

Sepulang sekolah, Astro menanti kedatangan Stella di halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu biasa datang setelah pulang sekolah tanpa mengganti pakaiannya dulu. Namun, hari ini dia tidak datang kelihatannya karena sampai hampir malam sama sekali tidak terlihat sosoknya itu.

Astro sudah menyerah untuk menunggu. Dia pun berbalik untuk melangkah menuju rumah.

"Astro."

Astro berhenti dan kembali berbalik. Stella sudah berdiri di pinggir halaman rumahnya. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa dan mata birunya memandang tenang. Langsung saja Astro berlari dan memeluknya. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa sesenang ini melihat kedatangan gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Stella.

Astro menggeleng. "Aku hanya... merasa senang melihatmu...," jawabnya dengan wajah terbenam di dada gadis yang dipeluknya itu.

Dengan lembut Stella mengusap kepala Astro. "Maaf, aku baru bisa datang sekarang. Aku piket tadi."

"Tidak... apa-apa...," sahut Astro.

Puas memeluk, Astro melepas pelukannya. Kemudian mereka duduk di bawah pohon di halaman. Hari sudah malam. Astro sempat merasakan perasaan tidak tenang bila menyangkut gelapnya malam walaupun ada lampu yang menerangi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Stella yang walaupun berekspresi datar, nada suaranya terdengar mencemaskan keadaan Astro yang mendadak sekarang diam sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

Astro menoleh. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit merasa..."

"Kau takut dengan gelap?" potong Stella.

Astro tidak bisa berbohong. Dia pun mengangguk saja.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam saja," saran Stella.

"Ya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus," sahut Astro.

Stella berdiri duluan sambil menyeka kotoran pada roknya. Lalu, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Astro. Dengan senang hati Astro menerimanya dan berdiri. Mereka kemudian jalan memasuki rumah.

Uran yang kebetulan sedang berjalan melewati pintu, langsung berlari memeluk Stella ketika melihat gadis itu masuk. Dr. O'Shay dan Yuko juga menyambut kedatangannya ketika mereka juga kebetulan lewat di pintu masuk.

"Apa tidak masalah bagimu untuk bertamu di jam segini?" tanya Dr. O'Shay setelah mempersilakan Stella duduk di ruang tamu. Astro dan juga Uran ikut duduk di sana. Sedangkan Yuko balik ke ruang kerja Dr. O'Shay.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tinggal sendiri di sini. Aku tinggal di apartemen," jawab Stella tenang.

"Kau bermaksud mandiri di sini, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Nora, si robot pembantu di rumah Astro, datang dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan yang kemudian dihidangkan di meja tamu. Setelah itu, robot berwarna kuning kejinggaan itu pergi.

"Hei, Kak Stella, bagaimana kalau malam ini Kak Stella bermalam di sini?" saran Uran dengan semangat.

"Bermalam?"

"Ya, bermalam di sini. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Daripada di apartemen sendirian." Uran semakin bersemangat.

Stella merenung sebentar. Yang lain menanti jawabannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada PR yang harus kuselesaikan. Mungkin lain waktu," tolak Stella seramah mungkin walaupun ekspresinya masih tetap tidak berubah.

Uran tentu saja menjadi kecewa.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Tawaran menginap itu merupakan kesempatan terbesar Stella untuk menyelesaikan misinya yang belum selesai itu. Tapi, Stella sama sekali tidak merasa kalau itu memang kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuh Astro yang kini sudah berani menjadi penghalang pekerjaannya di balik statusnya yang merupakan seorang pelajar biasa. Dia bahkan sudah mendapat pesan dari bosnya untuk segera melenyapkan Astro. Tapi, ada perasaan yang terus mengganggunya yang membuatnya jadi menunda lagi.

Dia pamit pulang setelah malam cukup larut. Dr. O'Shay menawari tumpangan pulang, tapi ditolaknya. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu di mana apartemennya karena itu bisa membuatnya mudah dicari bila saja ketahuan. Dia selalu diajarkan untuk memikirkan semua kemungkinan terburuk terlebih dahulu dalam bertugas sehingga bisa dengan cepat mengetahui apa saja yang harus dilakukan bila ternyata semua tidak sesuai dengan yang direncanakan.

"Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam," kata Dr. O'Shay cemas. "Sekarang pun sedang ada pembunuh yang berkeliaran."

Stella tak bisa menolak lagi. Dia pun memikirkan bagaimana agar apartemennya tidak ketahuan sepanjang perjalanan.

Sebuah gedung apartemen menjadi pemberhentian mereka. Tentu saja itu bukan apartemen Stella yang sebenarnya. Tak dicurigai sedikit pun. Sebelum berpisah, Astro ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Stella. Uran dan Dr. O'Shay menunggu di mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Stella.

"Apakah... kau... punya saudara kembar?" tanya Astro.

Stella terkejut, namun segera kembali ke ekspresi biasa dan menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Astro tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Tidak dijawab juga tidak masalah," ucap Stella cepat. Dia mengerti kondisi para robot di Kota Metro yang tidak boleh berbohong, sementara Astro kesulitan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Segeralah ke mobil. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Maaf...," bisik Astro lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Astro pun naik ke mobil. Mobil VW terbang Dr. O'Shay kemudian melesat pergi.

"Dia tahu wajahmu," Nana muncul di balik bayangan malam. "Tapi, dia ragu itu kau."

"Jadi, seharusnya tidak masalah, 'kan?" ujar Stella tenang.

"Memang tidak masalah. Tapi, ini benar-benar suatu kemunduran terparah yang pernah kau lakukan. Atau... kau memang sengaja memperlihatkan wajahmu saat itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," desis Stella penuh ancaman.

"He... Kau mengancamku? Kau tahu 'kan aku lebih kuat darimu."

Stella mendengus. Lalu, melangkah pergi. Nana juga melangkah pergi, tapi dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Astro itu... apa bagusnya?" dengus Nana.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Hari ini Tawashi bertamu ke rumah Astro. Karena sekarang Astro kelihatannya sudah tidak lagi merasa trauma akibat kasus sebelumnya, Tawashi ingin mengajaknya bekerja sama untuk menangkap BRS, apalagi setelah tahu kalau BRS bukanlah manusia biasa dan juga memiliki senjata yang tidak umum untuk seorang manusia. Terutama untuk gadis remaja. Meriamnya itu begitu besar. Tapi, dia bisa mengangkatnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Pengejaran kali ini kurasa harus melibatkan robot sepertimu, Astro," kata Tawashi. "Delta dan anggota polisi robot juga akan ikut dalam pengejaran walaupun aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil karena yang kalian kejar adalah manusia dengan kemampuan bertarung yang sama dengan robot petarung. Kalian akan sangat kesulitan apalagi bila dia sudah memberi perlawanan."

Astro cuma diam menunduk. Termenung.

"Tapi, kalau dia tidak segera dihentikan, semua ini tidak akan selesai."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana kami bisa menangkapnya tanpa melukainya."

Tawashi menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin ini akan terdengar gila bagi kalian, para robot. Tapi, aku, selaku Inspektur Kepolisian Kota Metro, memberi izin kalian untuk melukainya bila dia tidak bisa dihentikan tanpa dilukai."

Astro tercengang. Dr. O'Shay juga tercengang. Dia menatap tak percaya pada Tawashi. "Anda serius?"

"Aku serius," jawab Tawashi tegas. "Aku sudah mendapat informasi yang kurasa cukup lengkap mengenai BRS ini. Dia memang petarung level tinggi. Biarpun terluka, dia belum tentu juga bisa dihentikan. Dia masih bisa melawan. Tipe manusia yang langka di zaman seperti ini."

"Tapi, Inspektur, aku... tidak mungkin melakukannya," kata Astro. "Robot mana pun tidak mungkin juga mau melakukannya. Itu melanggar... aturan yang sudah ada."

"Tapi, kali ini berbeda, Astro. Dia bukan manusia biasa. Para polisi sekarang, biarpun sudah diberi perlengkapan canggih, juga tidak mungkin bisa menandinginya. Apalagi setelah kulihat pertarungan singkat kalian semalam. Hanya robot petarung unggul sepertimu yang bisa menandinginnya. Aku pun juga akan menugaskan Atlas dan Pluto untuk menghadapinya karena BRS punya rekan walaupun menurutku baru satu orang yang bersamanya di sini. Dia juga sama dengan BRS. Kalian harus bisa menganggap mereka bukan manusia untuk bisa menghadapinya."

"Ini gila," desis Astro. "Tidak adakah cara lain untuk menangkapnya selain bertarung melawannya?"

"Saat ini hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku."

Astro tertegun. Kali ini dia harus bersungguh-sungguh bertarung melawan manusia? Padahal para robot dibuat bukan untuk itu, 'kan?

"Astro, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin hal ini sampai terjadi," lanjut Tawashi. "Tapi, dia itu pembunuh yang membunuh sesama manusia. Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan terus. Dan karena dia adalah pembunuh yang juga sedang diburu di tempat lain, maka saat tertangkap pun... pengadilan pasti akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati padanya. Jadi, dia terbunuh saat pengejaran ataupun ditangkap hidup-hidup tanpa terluka sedikit pun, itu sama saja."

Astro mengejang. Ini sangat berat baginya. Terlalu berat. Tapi, semua yang dikatakan Tawashi ada benarnya. Hanya saja... apakah dia sanggup untuk melakukan tugas seperti ini?

"Aku... akan memikirkannya dulu." Astro pun beranjak keluar dari kantor Dr. O'Shay. Dia melangkah gontai. Tawashi sangat mengerti kondisi robot itu.

"Anda yakin ini cara yang benar?" tanya Dr. O'Shay setelah pintu kembali tertutup setelah Astro keluar.

"Ya, ini cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan kebanyakan polisi di masa lalu sebelum era robot. Kadang cara seperti ini memang harus dilakukan karena tidak ada pilihan biarpun semua tahu ini cara yang tersulit untuk dilakukan. Para polisi pun kadang jadi merasa serba salah dengan tindakan itu. Di satu sisi itu memang harus dilakukan, di sisi lain itu akan terlihat salah terutama di mata orang lain dan para polisi pun dibenci."

Tawashi menghela nafas berat. "Ini sudah menjadi keputusan akhir dari atasan juga."

**=Purple/Blue=**

Bertarung melawan manusia? Ini gila! Gila! Bahkan polisi pun sudah memberi izin bagi para robot untuk melukai si pelaku bernama sandi BRS ini. Benarkah tidak ada cara lain?

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" lirih Astro. Dia terduduk lemas di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar.

**=Purple/Blue=**

"Stella Gibson!" Guru memanggil dari depan kelas. Tangannya memegang tumpukan kertas ulangan.

Stella melangkah maju.

"Seperti biasa, nilaimu yang tertinggi," puji sang guru, menyerahkan kertas ulangan milik Stella.

"Terima kasih," sahut Stella, tersenyum kaku. Dia menerima kertas ulangannya, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Murid-murid lain memandang kagum dirinya. Stella sudah terbiasa. Dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Jam olahraga. Kali ini guru olahraga memberikan pelajaran bola basket. Setelah memberikan beberapa pengarahan, dilakukan tanding. Para murid dibagi menjadi beberapa tim. Tim yang dimasuki Stella unggul karena dia ahli dalam olahraga tersebut. Kekaguman para murid bertambah padanya.

Biarpun Stella pendiam, banyak yang bilang kalau itu malah memberinya kesan misterius yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Banyak pria juga yang mencoba 'menembak'-nya. Tapi, mereka semua ditolak pastinya. Alasannya? Pasti sudah bisa ditebak.

Semua rasa kagum itu pasti akan lenyap bila mereka tahu siapa Stella sebenarnya. Stella yakin itu. Begitu pun Astro yang kini sudah menjadi penghalang pekerjaannya. Kelihatannya tak lama lagi kehidupan 'normal'-nya akan lenyap.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah menolak 'tembakan' kakak kelasnya, Stella berjalan menuju rumah Astro. Sekarang hal itu menjadi kebiasaannya walaupun yang dikunjungi adalah sasaran yang harus dibunuhnya karena merupakan saksi. Tapi, itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi karena sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi target polisi yang disebabkan sebagian besar sosoknya sudah terlihat oleh pihak tersebut. Tindakannya itu... sebenarnya sengaja agar dia berhenti mengincar Astro. Akan tetapi, kini malah Astro yang mengincarnya.

Inikah yang disebut... ironis? Terserah mau disebut apa, Stella sudah memutuskan demikian. Dia tidak punya alasan khusus. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya saja.

Setibanya di rumah Astro, Stella tidak menemukan robot itu. Padahal biasanya dirinya akan ditunggu di halaman rumah. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?

Stella pun menekan tombol bel pintu rumah yang kemudian dibuka oleh Nora si robot pembantu.

"Astro ada?"

"Dia sedang di kamarnya. Biar kuantar."

Stella mengikuti robot tersebut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Stella.

"Aku kurang tahu. Yang jelas sudah seharian ini Astro mengurung diri di kamar."

"Mengurung diri?"

"Aku juga sempat melihatnya berwajah murung sebelum dia masuk kamar."

Stella berfirasat ini berhubungan dengan kasus dirinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar di lantai dua. Nora mengetuk dan memanggil Astro, namun tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi di ketuk, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Biar kucoba," ucap Stella. Dia maju ke depan dan mengetuk pintunya. "Astro. Kau di dalam?"

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Astro?"

Atas inisiatif sendiri, Stella menekan tombol pintu kamar. Pintu geser otomatis itu terbuka. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia melihat Astro berbaring menyamping membelakangi pintu. Tubuhnya ditutupi selimut hingga ke leher.

"Dari sini, biar aku saja," kata Stella pada Nora.

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Nora pun pergi.

Stella berjalan masuk menghampiri Astro. Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Dengan pelan, dia menarik tubuh Astro agar menghadap ke arahnya. Wajah Astro begitu muram.

Astro tiba-tiba bangkit dan memeluk erat gadis di hadapannya itu. Stella hanya mengusap pelan punggung robot anak lelaki itu hingga tenang. Setelah tenang, Astro melepas pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah Stella.

"Kau mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi hingga kau seperti ini?" tanya Stella, membuka pembicaraan.

Astro terlihat enggan menceritakannya, tapi Stella tetap menuntut.

"Aku... sudah dipercaya dari kepolisian untuk membantu menangkap BRS," Astro memulai ceritanya. Stella dengan tenang mendengarkannya. Ini bisa menjadi informasi bagus untuk dirinya juga, 'kan? "Begitu juga dengan robot lainnya. Bahkan kami pun... diizinkan untuk melukainya bila melawan. Padahal dia itu manusia. Itu terlarang bagi para robot."

Stella tetap tenang mendengarkan.

Astro tiba-tiba menatap lurus ke mata biru Stella. "Menurutmu... itu keputusan yang benar hanya karena dia punya kemampuan bertarung yang sama dengan para robot?"

"Itu..." Stella tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Baginya, siapa pun yang dihadapi, bukan masalah. Yang penting bisa bertahan.

"Menurutku ini salah!" Wajah Astro menunduk. "Biar bagaimana pun, aku tidak bisa kalau sampai harus melukai manusia. Aku sudah berprinsip untuk tidak melakukan hal itu seumur hidupku. Aku jadi bingung sekarang harus bagaimana sekarang?" Astro memejamkan matanya. Dia semakin tertunduk sedih.

Stella menghela nafas pelan. Biarpun robot tidak memiliki air mata, di mata Stella, Astro terlihat sedang menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dia sudah tahu sedikit mengenai Astro yang dalam keadaan seterdesak apa pun tidak akan pernah melukai apalagi membunuh manusia. Bahkan biarpun manusia itu jahat, malah tetap akan ditolongnya. Hukum menghukum, dia serahkan pada kepolisian. Dia baru akan berani memberikan serangan ke tubuh lawan hanya bila lawannya itu adalah robot atau manusia berpelindung selama pelindung itu dianggap mampu menahan serangannya. Tak ada larangan untuk itu, 'kan? Walaupun menurut Astro tetap tidaklah benar kalau menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan.

Kalau sekarang Astro resmi memburunya, Stella tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia juga akan menghadapinya tanpa ragu. Kalau sampai terbunuh pun, sejak awal juga tidak dipermasalahkan karena itu memang resiko pekerjaannya. Sekali pun dirinya terbunuh di tangan Astro.

Hanya saja sekarang Astro sedang kebingungan. Di dalam dirinya dia terus memikirkan apakah harus melawan 'aturan robot' atau tidak biarpun sudah mendapat izin. Kalau berada di posisi Astro, hal itu memang akan sangat berat.

"Astro," panggil Stella lembut.

Astro mengangkat wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Lakukan saja apa yang akan kau anggap benar," ucap Stella. Dia mengusap wajah Astro. Tangannya kemudian turun ke dada Astro. "Lakukan apa yang dikatakan kata hatimu." _Dan jangan sampai kau seperti diriku yang sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Lebih parah dari kepatuhan robot pada manusia._

Astro terdiam, menatap lurus mata Stella. Tiba-tiba dia menunduk kembali. Dia masih tidak tahu rupanya. Dia bimbang. Ini masih sulit untuk dipikirkannya.

"Apa pun pilihanmu, aku akan mendukungmu," bisik Stella.

Astro tetap hanya menunduk. Stella menghela nafas. Kalau begini, mungkin dirinya akan membantunya untuk menentukan pilihannya dalam bertindak. Walaupun caranya mungkin... tidak, pasti akan sangat tidak tidak diterima oleh Astro.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Astro, Atlas, Pluto, dan Delta dikumpulkan oleh Tawashi di kantor polisi berkaitan dengan adanya laporan kalau BRS terlihat di sebuah kompleks perumahan penduduk sipil.

"Aku menerima laporan ini setengah jam yang lalu. Kemungkinan dia sedang memeriksa sasarannya berikutnya," ucap Tawashi. "Kita tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi sasarannya itu karena setelah kuperiksa kembali data-data korbannya, separuh korbannya bukanlah dari kalangan atas. Itu berarti siapa pun bisa menjadi korbannya di sana."

Tawashi meletakkan kertas laporan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di meja. "Jadi, tugas kalian adalah mencari BRS sebelum dia bertindak. Cegah dia dengan cara apa pun. Kalian pun diizinkan untuk melukainya."

Robot yang lain juga tercengang mendengarnya. Sedangkan Astro hanya tertunduk karena sudah tahu tentang hal itu.

"Anda tidak bercanda, 'kan? Yang kita hadapi ini manusia," ujar Atlas.

"Ya, tapi dia juga adalah pembunuh dengan kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi yang hanya bisa ditangani oleh kalian. Kalau polisi manusia sekarang yang bertindak, kami tidak akan bisa menanganinya sedikit pun. Aku yakin kalau kalian sudah mendengar kabar itu. Terutama Astro yang sudah sempat berhadapan dengan BRS."

Para robot menoleh pada Astro yang tertunduk.

"Astro," panggil Tawashi. "Kau masih menolak perintah ini?"

Robot yang bertubuh terkecil di antara rekannya yang lainnya itu tak menjawab. Biarpun cuma sebentar, dia yakin wajah yang dilihatnya di penyerangan sebelumnya adalah wajah Stella. Bagaimana kalau itu benar Stella yang menggunakan lensa kontak untuk mengubah warna matanya? Akan tetapi, gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin selama ini. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan BRS.

"Astro!" panggil Tawashi sekali lagi.

Astro mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku akan melakukannya," jawabnya tegas. Dia ingin memastikan sekali lagi kalau yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah Stella. Dia berharap BRS bukanlah Stella.

**=Purple/Blue=**

"Aku rasa kau tidak akan berani melakukannya, Astro," kata Atlas setelah mereka dibubarkan dan berangkat dengan terbang menuju lokasi yang diberitahukan oleh Tawashi tadi. "Aku tahu seperti apa kau ini. Kau punya rencana lain?"

"Ya, ada yang ingin kupastikan dulu dari BRS," jawab Astro.

"Memastikan apa?" tanya Atlas.

"Aku..."

"Ada seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk melalui jendela rumah nomor 203!" seru Delta tiba-tiba.

Astro dengan penglihatan X-Ray miliknya memeriksa rumah tersebut. Dia melihatnya. "Itu BRS! Kita ke sana!"

Delta melaporkan penemuan mereka ke markas polisi. Para robot dari kepolisian itu kemudian terbang turun dengan cepat dan mendarat di halaman rumah tersebut. Ketika itu juga terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan di dalam. Segera mereka masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Senjata dibidikkan semua ke depan.

Mereka tersentak ketika melihat banyak mayat baik manusia atau pun robot yang tergeletak di lantai rumah yang gelap dan hanya disinari cahaya yang masuk dari pintu yang terbuka. Tubuh mereka terbelah-belah. Di tengah para mayat, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri memunggungi mereka dengan pedang katana yang meneteskan darah segar. Pemandangan itu sama seperti saat Astro pertama kali bertemu BRS.

Para robot, kecuali Astro, terperanjat syok melihat pemandangan sadis itu. Mereka semua mematung di tempat dengan mulut yang menganga.

Salah satu korban masih tampak bergerak. Dia masih hidup, tapi sekarat. Tanpa ragu, BRS menancapkan pedangnya ke kepala sang korban yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Itu membuat para robot, kecuali Astro lagi, semakin terperanjat dan sedikit termundur.

BRS berbalik sambil mencabut pedangnya. Dia menghadap para robot yang belum juga memberikan reaksi. Pedangnya dia acungkan ke depan. Lebih ke arah Astro. Sekejap mata, dia lenyap dari tempatnya berdiri semula dan sudah berada di hadapan Astro dengan pedangnya yang siap ditusukkan.

Astro mengelak tusukan pedang tersebut. Dia menjauh bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain keluar dari rumah. Senjata mereka kembali diacungkan ke arah pintu setelah berada cukup jauh. BRS melangkah keluar dengan langkah pelan dari dalam kegelapan rumah. Tatapan matanya yang datar, lebih ke dingin, dan kelam semakin terasa menusuk. Dia kembali memasang kuda-kuda menyerang dan melesat ke arah para robot.

**=Purple/Blue=**

Hujan telah mengguyur tak lama setelah pertarungan di pekarangan terjadi. Tanah menjadi becek dan udara begitu dingin menusuk. Hujannya cukup deras yang kadang diiringi oleh suara guntur dan kilat di langit.

Atlas, Pluto, dan Delta terbaring tak berdaya di pekarangan rumah korban pembunuhan yang kini juga sudah sangat rusak parah dengan banyak lubang di mana-mana. Tinggal Astro yang masih berdiri tapi sudah tampak kepayahan. Di hadapannya, BRS masih berdiri dengan tenang dengan tangan masih menggenggam erat pedangnya. Sama sekali tidak seperti habis bertarung. Sama sekali tidak lelah. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah sama-sama basah oleh hujan dan kotor oleh tanah becek. Tapi, pertarungan belumlah selesai. BRS jelas belum akan berhenti kalau tidak ditangkap. Jadi, Astro harus bisa mengalahkannya.

Astro menembak kembali BRS dengan tembakan beruntun. Tapi, dengan tenang BRS menghindarinya sambil bergerak maju untuk menyerang Astro dengan pedangnya. Dia berhasil mendekat tanpa kesulitan, pedangnya siap ditebaskan. Tapi, pijakannya yang menjadi licin, mempengaruhi pergerakan menyerangnya. Dia lengah. Saat itu juga Astro mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerang balik. Tidak dengan tembakan, melainkan dengan tabrakan. Dia mendobrak tubuh gadis itu hingga terbaring. Dia menahan tangan BRS yang memegang katana agar tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya itu.

Tubuh BRS didudukinya. Senjatanya sudah dibidikkan ke wajah gadis itu. Tapi, Astro cuma bisa terdiam sambil tercengang dengan wajah BRS yang tak lagi tertutup oleh tudung jaketnya karena terlepas saat dirinya mendobraknya. Jelas, sangat jelas. Wajah itu adalah wajah Stella, tapi dengan mata berwarna ungu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua dengan panjang yang tak sama juga persis dengan gaya rambutnya Stella.

Apa-apaan ini? Ini salah, 'kan? Ini salah!

"Astro."

Astro tersentak. Suaranya juga... mirip.

"Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang. Kau harus mengakhiri semua ini, 'kan?" Mata BRS berubah menjadi biru. Warna yang sama dengan warna mata Stella.

Tubuh Astro semakin terasa kaku. "Jadi... Kau—"

"Aku kalah. Jadi, bunuhlah... selagi bisa."

"Jangan sembarangan!" Astro membentak. Air hujan yang mengalir di kepalanya dan menetes tepat saat berada di pelupuk matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti menangis. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Stella. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya! Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri... Bahkan biarpun kau bukan Stella sekali pun, aku juga tetap tidak bisa melakukannya..."

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membunuhmu," bisik Stella dalam.

Astro terdiam.

"Tapi," tangan Stella yang masih bebas perlahan menarik Astro mendekat dan memeluknya erat, "Aku juga tidak bisa. Aku pun merasakan... hal yang sama padamu. Kau... sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Setelah kupikir-pikir juga, sejak awal aku memang tidak bisa melakukannya padamu." Dia tersenyum miris, tapi senyuman ini bukanlah senyuman yang dibuat-buat. Tidak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Padahal membunuh orang lain dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah tanpa ada keraguan, tapi saat berhadapan dengan Astro, selalu saja penuh dengan kebimbangan. Sangat lucu menurutnya.

Astro tetap diam, mendengarkan degup jantung gadis yang memeluknya yang terdengar teratur. Tangannya yang dalam mode senjata, sudah kembali seperti semula. Tak ada lagi keinginan untuk menggunakannya pada Stella.

Mereka berdua bangun, mengambil posisi duduk. Astro menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Stella mengusap kepala robot itu dengan lembut.

Kemudian polisi pun datang dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Baik Astro maupun Stella tidak mempedulikannya. Semua polisi keluar dari mobil, mengepung seluruh rumah sambil membidikkan senjata mereka. Tawashi terkejut melihat sosok BRS yang kini tanpa tudung. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang dia ingat adalah gadis yang sering datang ke rumah Astro. Tapi, gadis itu tak terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh sekarang. Dia malah terlihat penuh dengan kasih sayang yang kini sedang dicurahkan pada Astro yang duduk di hadapannya.

Tawashi memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menolong para robot lain yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri di sisi lain pekarangan. Beberapa dia suruh untuk memeriksa ke dalam rumah yang tak lama setelah masuk, malah kembali keluar sambil muntah-muntah.

Tawashi mendekati Stella dan Astro yang masih duduk di tempat. Stella langsung mendongak menatap polisi itu. Lalu, dia pun berdiri. Astro juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku menyerahkan diri," ucap gadi itu pelan.

"Itu tindakan yang bagus," kata Tawashi seraya mengeluarkan borgol dari balik jaketnya.

Namun, sebelum borgol dipasangkan ke tangan Stella, gadis itu tiba-tiba menyambar pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah dan mengayunkannya cepat ke belakang, mementalkan beberapa butir peluru yang melesat dengan kecepatannya yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa.

Semuanya terdiam. Stella menatap serius ke arah datangnya tembakan.

Seorang gadis melangkah keluar dari balik bayangan pepohonan pekarangan dengan pistol yang diacungkan dan mengeluarkan asap. Seorang gadis berambut keabuan pendek dengan mata jingga yang menyorot dingin dan tajam.

"Jadi, ini keputusanmu, Stella?" desis gadis itu.

"Nana...," Stella menggumamkan nama gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu... kau mati saja," Nana melempar pistolnya sembarang dan menarik pedang hitam dengan garis jingga di tengahnya yang tergantung horizontal di belakang pinggulnya. "Juga... dengan robot kecil menyebalkan itu..."

Stella berdiri di hadapan Astro. "Mundurlah. Hanya aku yang bisa menandinginya saat ini," bisiknya. "Suruh polisi lain untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin darinya. Serangannya bisa mencapai jangkauan yang cukup jauh."

Tawashi tidak bertanya siapa gadis yang bernama Nana itu sebenarnya. Dari tindak-tanduknya dan juga Stella, sudah jelas gadis bermata jingga itu juga sama seperti Stella. Masih sama-sama seorang remaja juga. Siapa yang mempengaruhi mereka hingga menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti itu?

"Stella...," Astro tidak ingin beranjak saat Tawashi hendak membawanya.

"Pergilah, Astro. Ini... sudah menjadi keputusanku," ucap Stella pelan. "Kau telah memilih untuk tidak membunuhku. Aku pun juga telah memilih...," gadis itu menoleh dengan senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya, "untuk melindungimu."

Stella pun melesat maju bersamaan dengan Nana. Mereka beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang sulit dibayangkan. Setiap gerakan mereka hampir tidak bisa terlihat.

Stella termundur. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Begitu kembali dibuka, mata kirinya mengeluarkan api biru. Nana menyeringai. Dia berlari maju dan menyerang kembali Stella dengan membabibuta. Tak segan. Bersungguh-sungguh.

Adu pedang mereka kali ini membuat Nana termundur. Matanya yang sudah dipenuhi rasa benci, melirik ke arah Astro yang berada di dekat pintu pagar. Dia mengubah sasarannya menjadi Astro. Stella menyadarinya dan segera berlari ke tempat Astro, hampir bersamaan dengan Nana yang melesat dengan pedang yang terhunus.

Stella berhasil tiba di hadapan Astro terlebih dahulu untuk menahan serangan Nana, tapi pedangnya tergeser saat berusaha menahan pedang Nana dan pedang Nana pun meluncur lurus menembus perut kanannya hingga tembus ke belakang. Darah segar merembes keluar dari lukanya. Namun, bukan darah merah. Melainkan darah hitam pekat.

Seringai Nana hilang. Dia juga terlihat syok dan gemetar. Dia mencabut pedangnya dan melangkah mundur sejauh mungkin. Stella jatuh terduduk. Astro dan Tawashi panik melihat luka Stella yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Nana tertawa. Tertawa seperti orang gila. "Aku melukaimu... AKU MELUKAIMU!HAHAHAHA!" Dia berteriak dengan keras. Semua orang menatapnya dengan takut dan bingung.

Tawanya kemudian berhenti, digantikan dengan geraman penuh kekesalan. "Sampai seperti itu kau melindunginya. Sangat menjijikkan!"

Stella menyipitkan matanya. Instingnya memberitahu kalau ada sesuatu yang sangat gawat yang akan terjadi.

"Sangat MEMUAKKAN!" Nana menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Garis jingga di tengah pedangnya memancarkan cahaya. "Kalian semua... MATI SAJA!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tawashi menghalau cahaya yang dipancarkan pedang Nana dengan tangannya.

Astro menganalisis pedang gadis itu dengan menggunakan kemampuan matanya. Data-data pedang tersebut keluar. Astro tersentak.

"Pedang itu akan meledak. Dia bermaksud meledakkan diri!" serunya.

Tawashi terbelalak mendengarnya. "Apa!?"

"Daya ledaknya sangat besar. Bisa mencapai radius 20 kilometer."

"Waktu ledakan?"

Astro terdiam sejenak. "Sepuluh detik."

"Itu terlalu cepat untuk bisa mengevakuasi semua!"

Stella menggeretakkan giginya. Dia tiba-tiba saja berlari maju.

"Stella!" pekik Astro. Dia hendak menyusul, tapi Tawashi menahannya.

Stella mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil dengan sebuah tombol merah dari balik jaketnya. Itu adalah alat teleportasi. Seharusnya digunakan bila telah terkepung atau semacamnya saat melaksanakan misi karena hanya diberikan satu. Akan diberikan lagi oleh bos Organisasi bila telah digunakan dengan alasan yang tepat. Tapi, hal itu tidak akan berlaku lagi karena dirinya pasti sudah tidak dianggap lagi oleh mereka setelah yang terjadi saat ini. Maka alat teleportasi itu akan digunakan untuk memindahkan Nana yang telah mengaktifkan peledakkan diri, cara lain yang sebenarnya digunakan untuk melenyapkan banyak saksi mata bila saja itu terjadi karena Organisasi tidak ingin sampai ada saksi mata satu pun.

Stella menekan tombol tersebut dan memberi perintah. "Aktifkan teleportasi. Lokasi..."

Tepat ketika Stella menyentuh Nana, mereka berdua menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Bersamaan dengan pedang yang hampir meledak itu. Ledakan kemudian terlihat sedetik setelah mereka hilang. Terjadi jauh di langit. Gelombang ledakannya sampai terlihat jelas membentuk lingkaran besar yang menyeka awan mendung yang menutupi kota.

"Tidak... Stella..." Astro kembali terduduk sambil menatap nanar langit yang mendadak menjadi cerah. "Stella..."

**=Purple/Blue=**

Tak ada lagi laporan kasus pembunuhan di Kota Metro setelah Stella dan Nana tidak lagi diketahui keberadaan setelah ledakan yang terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Kota kembali tenang. Namun, Astro sering kali kedapatan memandang langit sambil melamun walaupun itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan belajarnya atau lainnya. Tapi, teman-teman di sekitarnya kadang merasa hobi baru Astro itu terlalu aneh untuknya.

"Astro! Sampai kapan kau mau diam di sana!? Cepat kemari!" seru Kenichi, sang Ketua Kelas, karena semenjak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Astro yang duduk dekat jendela terus kelihatan sedang menatap langit lagi sampai tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Biru...," Astro bergumam. Warna langit yang sedang cerah mengingatkannya pada warna mata Stella.

"Astro!" Akhirnya panggilan kedua dari temannya itu berhasil menyadarkan Astro dari lamunannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau melamun lagi."

"Maaf, maaf..."

Astro dan teman-temannya kemudian meninggalkan sekolah sambil bercanda-tawa sedikit. Saat melewati sebuah gang, Astro berhenti. Dari sudut matanya, sekilas dia seperti melihat ada kain hitam yang menghilang di belokan di ujung gang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kenichi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Cuma perasaanku," jawab Astro. Mereka kembali berjalan sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai pertandingan robot ball minggu lalu.

Di belokan gang yang Astro sempat lihat sebentar itu, bersandar seseorang berpenampilan serba hitam dengan sebuah gambar bintang putih di dada kiri jaketnya. Wajahnya separuh tertutup oleh tudung jaketnya. Orang itu tersenyum. Sambil beranjak pergi, dia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang berwarna biru langit dan mata kanannya yang berwarna ungu kelam.

.

.

.

"_Aku tahu... kau masih di sini, Stella..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan melindungimu... Itu sudah menjadi keputusanku... Astro."_

.

.

.

**=Purple/Blue=**

**=End=**

* * *

**Extra: Purple/Red**

Layar memperlihatkan foto Stella dan Nana dengan status yang bertuliskan "Dead".

"Mereka sudah tewas, ya?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu sebahu dan berpenampilan serba hitam merah jambu yang duduk di sofa di ujung ruangan.

"Sangat disayangkan, ya," kata wanita berpenampilan serba hitam ungu yang berdiri di sebelah sofa. "Bukan begitu?" tanyanya pada wanita berkacamata berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang seperti seorang kesatria yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Tapi, wanita itu tidak memberi respon.

"Huh! Padahal aku ingin mencoba beradu kekuatan dengan mereka, terutama Stella," kata pria berambut merah dan berpenampilan serba merah hitam yang duduk di sofa lain di sebelah tempat duduk si gadis merah jambu.

Pemuda berambut perak pendek dan berpenampilan serba hitam hijau yang berdiri di sebelah sofanya, juga hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda mengenai hal ini, Nona White Rock Shooter?" tanya pria paruh baya berambut putih dan berbadan kekar yang berdiri di sebelah wanita berambut putih berkuncir dua yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil terus memandang layar monitor. Pakaiannya mirip Stella. Hanya saja yang dikenakannya serba putih, jaketnya pendek dan lengan jaketnya juga pendek. Kulitnya bahkan lebih pucat dari Stella. Apalagi dengan penampilannya yang serba putih.

"Memang sangat disayangkan aku kehilangan dua orang berbakatku," ucap wanita itu. "Tapi, pekerjaan akan tetap terus berjalan. Di dunia yang sudah memiliki lebih banyak orang-orang busuk, Organisasi kita akan tetap terus bekerja."

Mata merahnya pun berubah warna menjadi ungu.

.

.

.

**=Purple/Red=**

**=End=**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai! #tebarkonfetti

Fic ini sebenarnya dibuat sebelum **Rock Ring**. Cuma karena rasanya temanya ini serba berat tanpa unsur humor sedikit pun, baru bisa terselesaikannya sekarang. Aku juga merasa fic ini fail karena sebenarnya aku memang tidak berbakat dalam menulis cerita bertema berat (tapi tetap saja ditulis). Sudah gitu endingnya gaje lagi! Aargh! #garukdinding.

Di sini Nana benar-benar OOC. Dia seharusnya merupakan orang yang tenang di cerita aslinya. Tapi, aku malah membuatnya jadi orang yang cemburuan dan psyco. Mengenai organisasinya, kurasa seharusnya sudah bisa ketebak dari cerita ekstranya karena sangat jelas.

Biarpun tampak kacau dan penuh kekurangan di sana-sini, tapi aku sudah puas bisa berhasil menyelesaikannya. Akhir kata terima kasih telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Maaf atas segala kekuarangannya yang diperlihatkan di dalamnya. Sampai jumpa lagi~

Last Ice


End file.
